1. Field of the Invention
A quick connector assembly capable of easy assembly and installation wherein the quick connector assembly allows fluid communication between a first fluid line and a second fluid line and a sensor is coupled thereto using a sensor quick connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The quick connector assemblies to which the subject invention pertains are assemblies which allow a sensor to monitor a characteristic or property of a fluid passing through the quick connector assembly. One such quick connector assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,784 granted to Osborne wherein a connector assembly includes a coupling housing extending along a coupling axis between an inlet end and an outlet end with a fluid quick connector disposed about one of the ends for securing a fluid line to the coupling housing. The coupling housing defines a coupling passageway extending along the coupling axis between the ends and an auxiliary passageway in fluid communication with the coupling passageway and extending along an auxiliary axis which intersects the coupling axis.
Although the prior art assemblies are able to monitor a property or characteristic of fluid passing through the quick connector assembly, such assemblies require the permanent incorporation of sensing elements into the housing, thus increasing manufacturing and assembly costs. In addition, the prior art assemblies lack flexibility to allow a variety of sensors to be coupled with the quick connector assembly. Accordingly, there remains a need for a quick connector assembly which provides for a variety of sensors to be easily and quickly coupled with a quick connector assembly.